I Don't Claim Relation
by TigerWolfDemon77
Summary: What happens when you add a demon fairy, a human sword and shield, a french time stopper, a blue shapshifter, a dragon and a half frozen Tamaranean? The titans worst nightmare. Thanks to faith-a-saurus for editing. Disclaimer I don't own the TeenTitans
1. Chapter 1 The other sister

It was a slow day in Jump City; months had passed since the titans visited Tokyo and they were content and happy. Little did they know one tiny phone call could lead to what happens next…

Starfire sat on the sofa watching a "World of Fungus" marathon; she sighed and began to lose interest. _With most of our enemies in jail and the police covering the smaller cases, there is not much need for us. X'hal, I wish something exciting would happen._ Starfire's thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. _That is strange_, she thought as she when to answer it, _no one ever calls the land line_. She checked the number on the caller I.D. She didn't recognize it, but answered it anyways.

"Greetings, Titans' Residence. How may I be of assistance?" Starfire said cheerfully, as usual.

"Yes, may I speak to Koriand'r, please?" A girl's voice answered.

"You are speaking to her; may I ask who is calling?" Starfire stated, rather puzzled by who would be calling her, let alone using her Tamaranean name.

"I thought your voice sounded familiar", the voice chuckled, "It is I, Izzand'r, your baby sister."

"Izzand'r, glorious! But how did you end up on earth, dear sister?" Starfire asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you when I arrive. That is, if it is okay for me to stay."

"Of course, there is plenty of room in the tower and I am sure Robin will not mind too much."

"Great. I'll come tomorrow morning around ten, okay?"

"Glorious! I shall see you then." Starfire cheered as she hung up the phone to go tell the others. Starfire walked up to Robin's bedroom door and gently tapped the door with her knuckles.

"Come in." His voice sounded slightly drowsy since he had been sleeping in lately.

"Greetings boyfriend Robin, I have some exciting news!" Starfire exclaimed, voice filled with delight.

"What's up, Star?" Robin couldn't help but smile as he spoke; he loved seeing her happy.

"I was doing the wondering if it would be acceptable if my sister Izzand'r stayed here for a little while. Please Robin, it has been quite long since I have seen my little sister." She gave him the puppy eyes, hoping that he would say yes.

"Fine by me Star. So when is she coming?" Robin asked as he moved his arms around her to receive his morning kiss.

She gave him a quick kiss, wishing to proceed with their conversation. "She shall be here tomorrow, around ten." Starfire said quickly, hoping he wouldn't care that it's last minute.

"That's great. I'll get the rest of the team up so we can help with the preparations." Robin said warmly.

"Yes, let us go."

The other Titans weren't as cheerful after they had been woken up, but spirits lifted at the news of a guest. The lack of crime and excitement had even left Raven bored to tears.

"So, who's coming?" Beast boy asked, nearly bursting with excitement.

"My little sister, Izzand'r." Starfire said as she pointed to the picture of a little strawberry blonde girl with sapphire blue irises and a sky blue sclera, as well as a Tamaranean tan. "I have not seen her since she was seven, and that was seven years ago."

"Izsan'dr" Beast boy struggled to pronoun the name, although he usually has problems with Tamaranean name.

"Izzand'r," Starfire corrected, "I believe the English translation is Icefire."

"Icefire is an oxymoron." Raven stated in her usual flat tone.

"Dude, be nice to Star's sister." Beast boy shot a glare at Raven.

"Oxymoron means it is a contradiction, as in it doesn't make sense, for example jumbo shrimp, civil war, Beast boy's intelligence." Raven explained in a flat tone.

"Oh I get no… Hey, I am intelligent, just not in most subjects." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She got ya good there grass stain" Cyborg laughed.

"Yes, her name is the contradiction, because there was much debate as to whether she was to be born or not." Starfire's eyes saddened as she continued. "Large families among the head family are considered unlucky, especially four or more."

"What's wrong with a large family?" Cyborg asked, bewildered.

"Many previous high rulers' lines died after having too large a family. Siblings became jealous and did the turning against one another. The worst case of this was a family with four children; the younger children teamed up to assassinate their elder sibling. They poisoned her and after she died, they carried her body outside the palace grounds.

The minute they set the body down to bury it , the three siblings pulled laser guns at one another, so filled with their hatred and lust for power, they all shot each other. The King and Queen died that night as well; there are rumors that they died after they looked out their window and saw the three kill one another, and another rumor is they were also killed by the three younger children; no one can be sure. Icefire was the fourth child of a royal family. Therefore, many believe our family will have a similar fate."

"Don't worry Star, everything will be fine." Robin said reassuringly.

Starfire hugged him tightly, clinging to his words, as she even believed her family doomed. Just him saying that made her fill with joy again, as well as more excitement about her sister's visit.

The next day came early. The Titans prepared a feast for the arrival of their guest; about a fourth was Tamaranean food prepared by Starfire and the rest was earth food since even with the guest, the humans outnumbered the Tamaraneans. The table was just set and the home made pizza just finished cooking when the door bell rang.

Starfire pressed the intercom and the button next to it that unlocked the door – since the main entrance was downstairs those were necessary, especially when a certain robot man never keeps his promise to make the elevator move faster so they could get to the door without a ten minute wait. "It is unlocked." Starfire chimed into the intercom and quickly moved to the elevator door so she could hug her sister the minute she saw her.

The elevator doors opened, but the figure standing in the elevator didn't look like the girl in the picture at all. This girl's hair was bleach blonde and looked stiff, and her skin looked ghostly white with a hint of an indigo bruise color in it. The only thing that made this girl look Tamaranean was her eyes and eyebrows, those same sapphire blue eyes with a sky blue backdrop and two little circles above them.

"Greeting sister, it has been too long since we have seen each other." The figure said as she ran up and hugged Starfire.

Starfire was frozen, half from shock and half because the person hugging her was ice cold. "Izzand'r?" Starfire choked out.

"Yes, dear sister?" The figure responded as she let go of Starfire and noticed wide eyes of confusion from everyone in the room. "Oh, I forgot I probably look weird to you. Well you see, shortly after Koriand'r and Komand'r were sent to the Citadel, their people kept their word and things were peaceful, but two years after that they attacked again and kidnapped Ryand'r and I. I believe his name translates to Wildfire, does it not?" She looked to Starfire for confirmation, and then nodded when it was given.

"Anyway, he was kept as a slave while I was sold to some Psions; they said something about continuing an experiment, whatever that meant. The next thing I know they are trying to get my body to absorb liquid nitrogen and other really cold things like that. I nearly froze to death, but I was saved. An earth ship flew by, and one of the crew members saw me being hit with freeze rays and dunked into a bath of liquid helium. They stopped their ship and landed on the Psion ship. Since Psion aren't very good fighters, the whole ship was overtaken.

Unfortunately, I was the only experiment that the Psions didn't kill the minute they were invaded. They crew took me in; actually, I wouldn't have found you without them. To explain why I look like a frozen Tamaranean: in a sense, I am. My body absorbed the cold and now I can shoot these Iceblots, as I call them." Icefire formed a small circular object around her hand that looked just like a starblot, but were sapphire blue and when she threw it at a spot on the wall, it hit, froze over, and shattered like glass. "And my name is Icefire; oh, the irony"

"Oh X'hal." Starfire exclaimed and raced to hug her again, but this time it was a bone crushing Starfire bear hug and Icefire, unlike the humans, enjoyed this and even returned it, finally feeling warm for the first time in ages.

Starfire felt the soft material her sister's shirt was made of. She looked at her sister's back, her head being on Icefire's shoulder, only to see a light blue knit sweater which didn't match the dark navy material in front. "Sister, what is it that you are wearing?"

"Oh, it's an earth invention; it's called a snuggie. It is a blanket with sleeves." Icefire explained. "I'm wearing it because of my exposure to cold things; my body is able to function at lower temperatures than normal, and it is a good thing, considering my body temperate is stuck at 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Therefore, I'm always cold. That would be why I'm wearing sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt, a sweater and a snuggie."

"So, what team saved you?" Robin interjected.

"They go by many names: The Z-team, Titans Europe, The Titan Patrol, Mysteria and the other people, X'hal she's annoying. Unfortunately, none of them are official. Their space craft is called 'To Be Named Later'." Icefire said as she rolled her eyes.

"I've never heard of them. Why are they using the titan brand name when they aren't Titans!" Robin looked P.O.'d; as for the others, they looked confused.

"I didn't know they took it. I can bring them over tomorrow, but let's not let all this food go to waste." Icefire stared at the pizza, hunger apparent in her eyes.

"Ya, let's eat!" Cyborg cheered.

They blissfully enjoyed their brunch, especially Icefire as she saw all of her favorite Tamaranean dishes, and ate every bit as if it was heaven.

"Dudette, what did your team do, starve you or something?" Beast boy watch in amazement as Icefire piled on her seventh helping.

"Well, considering the fact I have to eat more to maintain an internal body heat of 35 degrees, I always eat like I'm starving." Icefire said as she reached for her third slice of cheese cake.

-Three hours later-

"Funny, with all the food we cooked and ordered, I thought we would have enough leftovers to last the rest of the week and still have different food to eat every night, but by the time your sister finished eating there wasn't any food left from our feast at all." Robin held the shock out of his voice the best he could, but even Starfire looked surprised at this new found discovery.

"Where has she gone?" Starfire looked around, just noticing there wasn't any sign of the light skinned Tamaranean in the living room.

"She is unpacking her stuff and calling her team leader to inform her she doesn't have permission to use titan in the team name." Robin said firmly.

-In Icefire's room-

"So they don't have any idea who we are?" A voice responded on a device similar to the Titans' communicator, except without the screen.

"I'm afraid so Azul." Icefire voice softened, she could tell her leader was angry.

"Even mi hermano?" Azul's Spanish accent thickened as anger and disappointment mixed with her voice.

"Yeah, he didn't recognize any of the team names, but Ayme's frère didn't even recognize her superhero name and seemed really angry, wondering why we were using the titan brand name." Icefire continued.

"And Spada and Scudo's meida hermana never knew they existed, let alone her prima Redonna." Azul sounded concerned.

"Maybe you should just come by tomorrow and we'll go in an order of who will least likely make a scene." Icefire said as she thought about her leader's Spanish background, and the way most Spanish speaking people greeted their relatives.

"Great, so I'll finally get to meet mi hermano!" Azul's voice softened, sounding fast and cheery.

"Actually, maybe it would be best if Redonna came first; she is Japanese and also the mellowest. Starfire can speak her native tongue and Redonna is more likely to bow instead of kissing them on the cheeks. In fact, I can guarantee she won't kiss them on the cheeks." Icefire stated, just realizing she just sent herself to Spanish rant ville.

"Que are you saying? That I can't be well reserved? And I thought you said they wanted to meet the leader. Last time I checked that was _**me**__._" Azul ranted on and on, switching between Spanish and English until finally she was interrupted by Icefire.

"Fine, just remember kissing a person who doesn't know you 's cheeks is considered stalkerish."

"This coming from the girl who kisses strangers in order to speak there language?"

"If there was an option to get rid of that power I would. but there isn't and it's faster than Rosetta Stone, so I'm stuck."

"Whatever. See you mañana porque en la mañana." Her tone was laced with slight annoyance.

"See ya" Icefire said right before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2 The Blue Changeling

***Note the charater named Ayme is actully spelled Ayame and yes, I couldn't spell to save my life.**

The blue changeling

-The next day-

_Today is the day Azul is coming to explain why we are using the Titan brand name, _Icefire chuckled to herself, _and they don't have a clue what can of worms they just opened. _She stretched and exited her guest room to get breakfast.

"buenos días, bonjour, buongiorno, Ohayou, Good morning" Icefire cheered as she walked in the room.

"What?" Beast boy said confused

"Oh sorry force of habit, I live with 2 Italians, a French Canadian, Japanese person, a Spaniard and we're getting a new teammate from England. Because we have a diverse team we all greet each other in all 5 earth languages and Tamaranean. For some reason we made it tradition to said greeting in all the languages expect your native one." Icefire explain.

"So what are your teammates names?" Robin asked intrigued.

"The Italians names' are Spata and Scudo; they're twins and they are flirts. Scudo is the worst. Mysteria is from Quebec, well I think she is anyway. Azul is our leader and usually speaks with a British accent, although her speech is peppered with Spanish. She was raised by her aunt from Spain and her British uncle and traveled between the two countries often. When she is really mad she says 'Bloody hell', then starts cussing in Spanish really fast. Redonna is Japanese and usually doesn't talk much. She's basically our equivalent of Raven, only Redonna is bad tempered and violent; she controls fire, and since I control ice I find my sole purpose to annoy her. We're actually really close, we just like to pester each other. The new guy from England doesn't have a superhero name. I don't know too much about him yet." Icefire couldn't help but smile just mentioning them.

"When shall your leader be arriving" Starfire asked.

"She'll be here very soon; in fact, I better head down to see her in." Icefire turned swiftly and headed for the elevator.

"Call us on the intercom when she arrives." Robin called as she left.

-A few minutes later outside the tower-

"About time you showed up." Icefire smiled as she greeted her leader.

"Well, your cat insisted on coming with me." Azul remarked and pointed to the snow leopard on the dog leash.

"Monty's co-dependent, you know that." Icefire said as she petted the cat's head. It let out a low content growl and nuzzled Icefire's legs.

"That snow leopard is a bloody embarrassment to its species; it started moping the minute you left!" Azul stated as she shook her head with a smile.

"He's just needy." Icefire hugged the cat's neck and nuzzled its head.

"So what's he like?" Azul casually asked out of the blue.

Icefire raised an eyebrow. "The cat? I think you know what he's like."

Azul gave her a pointed look. "No, I mean my brother."

"he's a changeling like you. He's kinda funny and I get the feeling he's in love with his teammate, Raven."

"Really? Mi hermano has a novia!"

"That's not what I said." Icefire rolled her eyes as she pressed the intercom button.

"hey Ice, She here yet?" Robin's voice responded.

"Ya, I'll bring her stuff up" Icefire said into the intercom.

-inside the tower-

"Alright team, straighten up." Robin barked, "I don't want this Azul person thinking we're a bunch of lazy pushovers! She stole our name and we're gonna show her we mean business!" The titans lined up all standing a few passes behind Robin, in military like stances.

The elevator doors opened, and the minute they revealed the figure that belonged to the leader, the military third degree stances fell.

The girl had sky blue skin, navy blue eyes and hair, pointy ears and on the right side of her face there was a fang that hung over her lip. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing what looked like a girl doom patrol style of outfit only the colors where the opposite. The usually purple part of the uniform was yellow and the black parts were white. Her gloves and details of her shoes were light pink instead of dark gray.

"This is the leader of our team, Azul." Icefire said calmly. The titans were frozen with shock.

"Hello everyone." Azul said with her normal British accent, but soon began to break as she spotted a certain green changeling.

"Go ahead; you were gonna embarrass us anyway." Icefire sighed.

"HERMANO!" Azul yelled, her eyes brightened as she ran right past a now unfrozen Robin, and tackled Beast Boy.

"Whhaa?" Beast boy pulled away slightly, with a confused look on his face.

"Hermano means brother in Spanish." Icefire stated, more surprised no one noticed the snow leopard yet.

"Wait, I don't have a sister." Beast boy said as he pried the girl off him.

"You don't remember me?" Azul's lips trembeled, and she began to sob.

"It's okay Azul." Icefire hugged her friend while giving Beast boy the an icy death glare. "You were babies when you were separated; it's not his fault Mento would only take one of you. Your Uncle tried hard to get custody of both of you but since Mento was your godfather he controlled who got what child."

Beast boy let out a growl "Next time I see Mento he's a DEAD MAN!" Azul stopped crying and let go of Icefire. Beast boy calmed himself as he slowly stretched out his arms."I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't know."

"Hermanito." Azul spoke softly and ran up, bear hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Sis." Beat boy said with a smile as he returned her hug.

"Awww, well isn't this a Hallmark moment." Icefire said as she wiped a few snowflakes from her eyes.

"Wait a minute here, so if Azul is BB's sister and Icefire is Starfire's then they do kinda have an excuse as to why they were using Titan brand name." Cyborg stated to Robin, whose eyes widen caught completely off guard.

"Well…" Robin tried to think of a way to get out of this without seeming like an ass or having acted like one at one point. Luckily for him, he found the perfect way out. "Why is there a snow leopard in the tower?" They other titans gave him a funny look then moved back a little when they saw the giant cat.

"This is Monty, my pet." Icefire smiled at the cat, then turned to Robin, waiting for the rest of the introductions.

"Azul, this is my girlfriend and Icefire's sister, Starfire." Robin relaxed a little, glad the others forgot about the brand name incident.

"It is glorious to meet you." Starfire beamed as she curtsied.

"Quite a pleasure indeed." Azul answered, her British accent returning.

"This is Cyborg." Robin pointed at his cybernetic friend.

"Nice ta meet ya little lady." Cyborg said with a grin as he reached for a handshake.

"Part zoid, cool." Azul smiled as she shook his hand.

"I'm pretty sure you know who this is." Robin gestured to Beast boy.

"Sí, bestia chico or, Beast Boy in English." Azul smiled at her brother.

"Correct, we have a winner." Beast boy shot back a grin as Azul let out a small laugh.

Robin smiled at them and turned to introduce Raven, "And this is-"

"Cuñada!" Azul cheered as she hugged a very shocked and annoyed Raven, cutting Robin off completely.

"What did she call me?" Raven glanced at a very amused Icefire in disdain.

"Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything bad." Icefire reasured while thinking _well not_ _intentionally, but to Raven it might be. _"I'll show Azul her room and help her unpack."

"We can do that later." Azul waved her hand to dismiss her, while headed toward the other Titans.

"Remember you left Redonna in charge of the Italians." Icefire rolled her eyes and placed the bags down, "but if you don't want to check on them that's okay, it's the responsable thing to do, but-"

"Alright alright, forgive me for wanting to chat with mi hermano." Azul sighed, annoyance very apparent in her tone.

The two girls and the leopard walked down the stairs to the floor were the spare rooms were. Icefire stopped at the room next to her's and pushed open the door.

"What the hell has gotten into you. I wanted to talk to Beast Boy and his girlfriend Raven." Azul said irritated.

"Thats what I want to talk to you about. Ya see-" Icefire was to tell her but Azul cut her off first.

"I'm just so happy for him, they look so cute together, I mean I know how hard it is to find someone who accepts you dispite the odd colored skin, fangs, and pointy ears. Let alone the ability to shapeshift, and they fact that she loves him for him makes it all the more perfect." Azul then turned to Icefire, smiling. "I'm sorry, what was it you were going to say?"

_Great, knowing her she_ _probably thinking about what there kids would look like, I can't tell her that Beast boy and Raven aren't together now, although it would be her fault this time she was the one who took things out of contexted, _Icefire thought a few monments and an idea formed in her head.

"Yeah, they're a cute couple but they're really shy so only do that mushy talk about them in spanish and don't look at them when you do….ya know, so they don't get embarassed." Icefire said as calmly as she could.

"Oh, that makes sense." Azul said, finally snapping out of lala land.

"It does?...I mean it does, doesn't it?" Icefire replied holding the nervousness out of her voice.

"Yes, we should not pester them, amor es muy difícil on its own." Azul thought about how Scudo teased Spata and Rosita back when they were dating. They knew he was only playing but it got annoying quickly.

"Yes, that's exactly why they didn't tell Robin or Cyborg, Raven could trust my sister to not tease them and Starfire trusts me. You of course have a right to know, but just don't bring it up in english."

Azul smiled and nodded. "Okay, their secret is safe with me."

Icefire let out an inaudible breath of relief. "Great, now lets go get some lunch, I'm starving."

"you're always starving, but i'm hungry too." Azul said as she rolled her eyes.

The girls began to head toward the elevator when they noticed a certain snow leopard staring at a giant larva.

"MONTY!", Icefire scolded, "Silkie is your friend, don't eat him!" Monty sniffed Silkie and decided he wasn't worth eating anyway and went to nap on Icefire's bed.

"You scold him when he finaly acts like a bloody snow leopard?" Azul sighed.

Icefire gave her a sharp look. "Silkie is my sister's pet, besides Monty's too domesticated to be that much of a hunter, so who's coming next?"

"I know Ayame's going last; if anybody could get us kicked out of this tower, it'd be her." Azul shook her head when her cell phone rang.

"Hola." Azul greeted, somewhat confused.

"I felt a disturbance in the force, some thing about me going last." Mystria's voice answered.

"Lo siento, No hablo Inglés." Azul said quickly as she hung up the phone, then promptly threw it in her room.

"This would be why you don't talk about order and/or time when it involves Mystria." Icefire said as she also threw her phone into her room.

"I thought she wouldn't be able to sense it if I used her real name." Azul said nervously, but not enough for her to start speaking spanish.

"Anyway, we'll figure out whose coming next in a day or two." Icefire sighed, "lf they bond with us then it will be harder for them to kick us out later."

Azul nodded as they headed up the stairs. "I wonder how Spata is treating our guest?"

**To be countinued**

**Join us next time as we flash back to about a week ago**

**When the unnamed group picks up a possible new team member off the coast of Jump City…**


	3. Chapter 3 The Redeption Seeker

**Hey Peeps sorry I haven't been updating too many projects anyway**

**I'm going to be start posting fan submitted questions for both the titans and my characters at the end of each chapter**

**Post them in the reveiws and on my youtube channel TigerWolfDemon**

**Also if you don't know what a character is sayong in a different laugue ask me, or google translate**

**I have a few words posted on my profile so please check it out**

**And Of course Read and Reveiw**

The redemption seeker

-Beach near Jump City-

_Why? Why must there still be beauty when you are gone?_ Spata thought as he looked at the sunset. _Just the smell of the ocean reminds me of you, Rosita my love. Your life was hard, your father was an alcoholic and your mother was too scared to leave. You were too young to leave home, and if you stayed with me they'd have found you. I loved you, but there was nothing I could do to save you from them. I tried to make every moment we had together last, but what happened next I didn't predict…._

-Flashback-

"Good morning Fratello." I cheered.

"Well buongiorno to you too, Spata." Grandfather Romano laughed.

"I was going to say good morning to you too." I smiled back.

"Hey Fratello, your girlfriend left a message for you." Scudo announced.

"Grazie brother." I stretched to take the phone.

"I can't wait for our movie date! Spata, be in the plaza around six. Just wanted to remind you." Rosita's voice rang out, "call me back later." The answering machine made a little beep noise before turning itself off.

After that my day was pretty normal; I drove my scooter to the market to pick up flowers for Rosita as well as the groceries, then stopped by the plaza and made a reservation at one of my family's favorite restaurants. I admired the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

It was of cherubs and In the middle was Cupid, and I'm talking about the real cupid, the Roman one (i.e. not the baby). His bow was draw back as if it were about to be fired. I remembered how grandma always told me and my brother about the legend of Cupid and Psyche, whenever we passed, were we too young to understand it then, but I always love my grandmother's stories. After I zoned in I went back home to change for my date.

I spent the next 3 hours trying to get my hair to look right, trying to get that stain out of my suit, and figuring out how movie stars got their teeth so white. I soon gave up on all three and drove off yet again for the plaza.

When I arrived I noticed a large group of people surrounding the fountain, at first I thought it was another group of tourists, but then I noticed some of the statues were missing. My pace doubled when a police siren went off. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd to see what had happened. I looked in horror at the sight.

Parts of the fountain were broken and a few of the cherubs lay beheaded on the concert. A truck lay in ruin on its side on top of what was once the base. The tall cupid statue was also beheaded as his ready bow pierced the roof of a car, impaling the driver. Blood and water was all I could see. My heart pounded as I called Rosita's name.

"Rosita, Rosita where are you?" My voice was filled with panic as tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't even notice the police officer coming toward me.

"I'm sorry, but we have to clear everyone out." the man said, trying to usher me away.

"But I have to find Rosita." I begged as the officer pulled me away from the wreck.

I struggled, but finally accepted that I wouldn't be able to tonight. When I got home I called Rosita's cell phone.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered.

"You are not Rosita, Why do you have her phone!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry I'm Officer Rizzo, I found this phone in the pocket of one of the victims of the car wreck at the plaza. I was taking it to my boss when it rang." The Officer's voice said with a saddened tone, "I'm sorry, but she is dead."

-End of flashback-

Weeks I did nothing but cry until I ran out of tears and then I fell into a deep depression. Finally when I was on the brink of losing it, your spirit came to me.

_flash back of his vision-

"Spata." a voice called.

"Rosita." I answered, hope filling my heart.

"Don't do this to yourself." Her ghostly hand touching the knife in mine, "We will be together someday."

"Why?" I cried, "why did you have to leave me?"

"It was my time, but your time is not up. You have many things yet to accomplish."

"Well then how about I save you. I met someone who can travel through time; with her help you won't have to die." I prayed that she would agree, wanting nothing more than to have her back with me.

Rosita smiled sadly, "Spata, I loved you but I was not happy when I was alive. My home was broken. my life was hard but I'm finally at peace, but I will never truly be at peace until you let me go."

"What?" I screamed, feeling my heart break all over again.

"The only thing left that ties my soul to earth is you, you must live and let go. Fate has found you someone who will need you more than me. A girl of the earth who seeks redemption from her past."

"I don't want another girl. I want you!" I cried harder.

"If you truly ever loved me you will stop trying to kill yourself and let me go."

"I love you Rosita, and I will respect your wishes." I said as I dropped the knife.

"I love you too Spata, now I am at peace and tomorrow, so will you."

I woke up the next day and color returned to the world not nearly as bright as they were when Rosita was alive, but there was color.

-End of dream flashback-

Spata zoned back in and stared at a figure at the top of the pier, he wasn't sure why this figure caught his eye but it did. Then suddenly he felt something was wrong. The next thing he saw was the figure falling toward the rocks below. Immediately Spata swam toward the pier and was for once grateful he had increase speed. He climbed up on one of the rocks, the ground too uneven for him to catch the person, so he instead shoved the body toward the ocean. Unfortunately something heavy knocked him over and into the water as well.

Spata dived deeper when he saw the body sinking, he soon found out what had hit him earlier, because there was a large circle weight, like the kind for weight machines, tied with rope on each ankle the body. Spata's lungs begged for breath but he continued to dive deeper and using his powers turned his arm into a broad sword and cut the ropes loose. He grabbed the body and pulled it up to the surface.

"Ahhhh!" Spata gasped grateful for air but stayed focused on task and began to pull the girl to shore.

"Finally." He stated as his toes touched sand. Then he placed the unconscious girl on the sand and began CPR. "Come on, you aren't dying on me." He checked her pulse, but still nothing. He pushed on her chest and water came spewing out of her mouth, he began to push on her heart trying to get a beat. "May I ask you something?" he said to the girl as he continued to push on her heart, "If I revive you will you tell me for what reason you tried to kill yourself? Forgive me for this." Spata said as he began mouth to mouth resuscitation. He stopped and checked her pulse again. He felt one, but it was weak. "Give me at least a clue as to why you jumped." He continued his work on her heart one last time.

"I'm sorry." the girl awoke with a start, her voice groggy, then fell back asleep. Spata checked her pulse. It was back to normal.

He sighed, "That's more like it."

Spata picked up the girl's body and ran back to the cave he and his friends' ship was parked.

-In "To Be Named Later"-

"Alright, let's go over the list of things we plan to do" Azul said pointing to the Marker board.

"Shouldn't we wait for Spata?" Scudo asked.

"No, you can fill him in later." Azul responded. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. First things first: the Teen Titans. Who are we sending first?"

"I'll go. My sister actually knows me." Icefire stated.

"My brother knows me!" Ayame protested.

"Yes, but your brother can't stand you." Azul retorted.

"Well, that's why it would be so much fun." Ayame smiled.

"If you went first, the minute you got kicked out they wouldn't let us back in." Redonna proclaimed.

"Alright it is agreed that Icefire goes first." Azul wrote Icefire's name on the board. "Alright, who is going to England to help Nightmare pack his stuff?"

"Spata and I'll go." Scudo exclaimed.

"All right, meeting adjourned." Azul said.

"Hey guys, get me a dry hospital gown, a clean sick room and if any of you have touched the left over veal parmesan in the fridge I'll kill you!" Spata's voice boomed through the ship.

"What is the matter Spata?" Prometheus said sleepily.

"Ya why'd you wake me up!" Kasai said, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Daemonium, but this girl nearly died." Spata shot back.

"I'll help her. Mama, papa, go back to sleep." Redonna said calmly as Spata handed her the girl.

"What with all the noise?" Grandfather Romano asked.

"Sì, what is the problema?" Grandmother Romano said with concern.

"Your grandson saved this girl's life Marietta, Romulus." Prometheus stated.

"Yes, now go back to sleep nonna e nonno," Spata said, "the team and I will take care of things."

The four adults said goodnight as the two teens were left carrying the sleeping girl to the sick bay.

-A few minutes later-

After Redonna put in the I.V., Ayame and Azul put the girl in a dry night gown, and Icefire hooked up the heart monitor, Spata was once again permitted to enter. He had volunteered to watch her for the night. It was dawn now and the light shined down on the girl's blonde hair.

_She is pretty and she looks about my age._ Spata thought as he gently touched the girl's cream colored skin. _I wonder what color her eyes are? Maybe if I open the blind more she will wake up_. Spata pulled the blinds open, and warm sun light engulfed the room. The girl turned, but did not wake.

Spata walked up to the sleeping girl and asked, "Why, why was 'I'm sorry' spoken with your first waking breath? What did you do that was so awful you wish to kill yourself?"

"I can't tell you." The girl's voice responded as she sat up in the bed. She blinked her ocean-like sky blue eyes in the bright sunlight.

"Well, can you tell me your name?" Spata asked.

"Terra." the girl responded, "Now who are you, where am I, why is your hair green and skin light grey and why is there a jewel on your chest?"

"My name is Spata Lupo Romano, you are on the ship to "To Be Named Later", my hair and eyes are green because that is the color that represents the heart chakra and the jewel marks it. My skin is grey because I'm the half demon son of Trigon the terrible. My name means Sword which is what I became when he returned a few years ago. My twin brother's name is Scudo which is Italian for shield. We were both born with jewels on our heart chakras so we would keep our humanity, mortality and the ability to love. My elder sister hair is purple because she has a jewel on her third eye chakra, so she would stay balance mentally, give her the ability to learn and maintain wisdom."

"Oh" Terra said as she began to notice the boy's resemblance to Raven.

"Now that I have answered you questions, will you answer mine." Spata said with concern in his voice.

"Alright the reason I tried to kill myself is because I betrayed my friends. I joined up with Slade so he could teach me how to control my powers; I had caused too many earthquakes and did so much damage by accident. I thought he could teach me, I was stupid and naïve. I was ordered to attack the city and to destroy the teen titans. I used too much of my power and caused a volcano to erupt. I realized I had become a monster I used up all my power and was able to save the city but I turned to stone.

A few months ago I became human again; I enrolled in school, camped out in the outskirts of the city, assumed a new Identity. Then beast boy, my ex boyfriend found me, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't return to the titans. So I lied and told him I didn't remember him, and that he should move on with his life. After I saw him that last time I began to think about all my friends I betrayed. Guilt made me want to kill myself. That's why I jumped I knew they couldn't forgive me and the past can't be undone." Terra began to cry and Spata held her close.

"I will get you your redemption." Spata whispered in Terra's ear. "That I swear."

Azul walked in and saw the two together. "Is this a bad time? I can come back later."

"No, stay." Terra said wiping her tears on Spata's sleeve.

"All right, given the circumstances, Ayame will go in your place to England, Scudo will go with her. Redonna, You and I will stay here and Icefire will go to Titans Tower to meet are relatives."

"Um, Azul, there is something you should know about our guest." Spata said and began to retell Terra's story.

"Oh, this is gonna be good. Well, how about this. After all of us are in the tower, when you think you are ready Spata with come back to the ship and take you to the tower to beg forgiveness. If need be Ayame can help with the convincing considering her powers. Our team will act as your lawyers and body guards if necessary. You now have the full protection of the Titan Patrol." Azul stated.

"You mean, Titans Europe." Spata corrected.

"That name doesn't work, Redonna is from Japan stupid." Azul shot back.

"Mysteria and The other people!" Ayame's voice boomed from the hallway.

"THAT WILL NEVER BE OUR NAME!" Spata and Azul yelled in unison.

_And I thought the titans fought_. Terra thought as she shook her head.

-Now in To Be Named Later or TBNL-

"So, Azul left this morning." Terra said to Spata.

"Sì, and domani or the day after that Redonna will most likely leave."

"Why can't you go last?" Terra pleaded.

"Because Ayame's the one who will cause the most troubled but do not worry ragazza, my grandparents, Redonna's parents, and Azul's aunt and uncle will take care of you." Spata reassured.

"Alright." Terra said holding the sadness out of her voice.

"You will be taken good care of; just don't let Uncle Prometheus in the kitchen. If you do you will die of food poisoning."

"Hey!" Prometheus complained as he playfully bopped his nephew on the head.

"I'm sorry, but it's true zio." Spata retorted just as playfully.

"Redonna, is that true?" Prometheus asked his daughter.

"It's true papa." Redonna returned flatly. Spata and Terra laughed at Prometheus' defeated face and smiled happily.

"I wonder what Azul and Icefire are doing now?" Redonna said out of the blew.

**To be continued**

**Back to the usual funny stuff at the tower where things slowly go from bad to worse for Azul and Icefire.**

**Question Time**

**Dear Cyborg**

**When you get mad do you actually blow a fuse?**


	4. What ever you do don't panic

**Hey peoples sorry about the wait, I've been super stressed lately but now summer is here and I'm going to start writing more.**

**Since poor faith had collage finals I decided that instead o waiting to just go ahead and submit the piece and I'm sure this wont be the last unedited ch**

**please enjoy and be tolerant to any grammer or spelling errors in any of the langues**

**Peace off**

What Ever You Do: Don't Panic part 1

"Alright" Azul said with her portable mark board resting on her lap, "Get Redonna on the phone so we can go over the plan"

Icefire nodded with her communicator call TBNL on speed dial, "Hello" her voice said sleepily, her eyes darted to the open window to stare at the newly woken sky.

"Morning Ice, My niece didn't cause much damage up there yet" A deep voice responded with a Bristol accent, basically alittle bit slower than Azul's more generic British one. Although Azul sometimes spoke with a more posh accent when wants to act more leader like.

"Bob you do know I had it on speaker right?" Icefire said through a yawn and thought _Great first Azul wakes me up at X'hal knows what in the morning I now I have to deal with her annoyed. How is it that Bob is all ways so chipper in the morning anyway?_

"Yea tío, and don't forget out of them I'm the good one" Azul said smugly in her exaggerate posh British accent, although her first 2 words were in a thick Spain Spanish one.

"Good is more of a relative term for us" Icefire said dryly, "although that statement could also be taken as it is our relatives more than us that good applies to"

"True" Azul nodded as she continued to speak, "We haven't caused any damage yet and they still don't know the whole truth yet but I'm sure we'll tell them when the time is right."

"You waiting for Ayame to blow your cover now ain't ya" Bob laughed whole heartily, and grew louder as he heard Icefire snoring in the background and his angry blue accent switching niece yelling at her to wake up.

"What huh What…What is that you want now?" Icefire responded is a drowsy stammer.

"You fell asleep" Azul growled as she quickly went back on talking with her Uncle Bob, "We haven't caused any damage yet, tío could you get Redonna on the phone please? I just want to make sure the rest of them don't cause any harm."

"I'll get her if she's awake, but I'll have to sacrifice someone else to wake her if she's not. It's safer that way…for me" Bob gulped as he remembered how many times he had to wake one of the teens up, only to nearly get burned to a crisp, frozen in time, turned into a popsicle, stabbed with a sword, hit with a 2 ton roman shield, clawed, or the newest one almost getting crushed by a boulder. He was terrified for when the new dragon teammate from Liverpool was going to show up. _Please god, make him a morning person! _Bob thought nervously as he walked into the ship's library. "Redonna? You in here?" he called.

"What do you want Bob" An annoyed Japanese accent returned.

"Phone call from Azul" Bob said still not seeing her. _How hard is it to spot her she is light red! _He thought slightly annoyed with himself.

"I'm right behind you" Redonna said flatly.

"There you are I was just about to hand you the-" Bob looked and saw the phone was gone and looked around alittle only to see it already in Redonna's hands. "How did you? Never mind" Bob laughed at himself for almost asking a stupid question.

"Mosimoshi Azul" Redonna said slightly annoyed that her reading was interrupted.

"Hey Roja is Spata behaving himself around are new teammate?" Azul laughed already knowing he'd become a love sick Italian puppy dog.

"Oh please he's acting like a perfect gentlemen, he's been waiting on her hand and foot!" Redonna sighed as she shook her head. _The only thing he's missing is the butler's suit, and a sign that says "feel free to walk over me" _she thought.

"That must have been annoying" Azul snickered and thought of Spata carrying Terra around and then waving a giant fan while sitting at her feet.

"Actually it wasn't all that bad, I even got him to fetch me some stuff."Redonna chuckled, remembering his slightly annoyed face.

"Anything happened besides that when I was gone" Azul asked happily, still amused by the thought of butler/man servant Spata.

"Yea Bob and Prometheus had a contest to see who made the worst food." Redonna sighed then turned slightly green remembering the traumatic events from yesterday.

Azul shivered at the thought of Prometheus' awful cooking but got even more scared at the thought of her uncle's bland British food. "So who won?" Asked genuinely curious.

"We don't know we didn't eat them but their dishes tried to eat each other," Redonna's voice mixed with nausea, disgust, and fear.

"What happened to the dishes?" Azul asked concerned, that she'd have to go save them.

"Terra caught them and put them in the incinerator" Redonna's voice returned to its normal Japanese monotone.

"In other words you burned it Miss Pyro" Azul laughed, knowing she just ticked off Redonna.

"You do know how lucky you are that you're not here right now" Redonna growled, very upset that of all people Azul managed to slam her.

Azul could feel the fire in Redonna's voice, Icefire would have laughed it off but Azul was smarter than Icefire and changed the subject.

"Do you remember our agreement?" Azul said sternly using her leader position to get leverage over Redonna and win their argument.

Redonna sighed on the other end cursing in her head, "Yes don't do anything to cause any sort of disorder or draw any attention to ourselves."

"AND….." Azul nagged using her posh I'm better than you British accent.

"No stealing, mugging, conning, or robin hooding of any kind" Redonna said in one breath as she thought of a plan to get Azul back.

"Good now I have to call Nightmare to see how things are going on his move." Azul sighed happily

"Fine I'll hang up so you can call your beloved dragon with shining scales" Redonna teased, hoping to get a reaction.

"Bye" Azul said calmly knowing it would annoy Redonna if she showed little reaction, even if she was cussing in her head. "Icefire call Nightmare's cave….Icefire?" Azul sighed seeing the Tamaranean girl asleep again, "WAKE UP YOU STUPID carámbano!" (carámbano = icicle)

"I'm up" Icefire yawned tired from being woken up for the 3rd time in a row.

"Call Nightmare's Cave RIGHT NOW!" Azul barked

"Funny you've been dating him for what a month and you still don't have his cell number" Icefire grumbled sourly.

"I have his number" Azul shot back her Spanish accent becoming stronger.

"Then why don't you call him" Icefire retorted sleepily, a small smirk formed on her face.

"I WILL" Azul roared at her once again sleeping teammate. She quickly hit the speed dial on her phone, and then suddenly realized she'd been duked. "maldita sea that stupid carámbano!" (maldita sea= Damnit)

"Hello Azul darling, how are things up at the tower?" A cheery Liverpool accent greeted her.

"Hola mi novio, estoy enojada con mi témate Icefire." Azul's voice calmed happy to talk to him.

"Why are you angry at her love" Nightmare asked sweetly hoping to calm his girlfriend down.

"She is STILL asleep and Had the NERVE to use reverse psychology on me" Azul whined.

"Sorry Love do hope things get patch up around there" Nightmare smiled until he heard a clash coming from the library.

"So how is the packing going?" Azul asked British accent now full taken over, well at least for the time being.

"BLOODY HELL, you sent the most useless and annoying people on your team! They both decided to call me puff but because of their accents it sounds like poof! And Ayame has locked herself in the library and refuses to leave or pack until she has read every single book! Do you know how big a library I have?"

"I did not know it was so big" Azul said in a suggestive tone.

"YOUR SICK, and stop it Scudo already flirts with every breathing creature that walks by my cave, I'll never be able to get my mail AGAIN" Nightmare ranted.

"Hold it your mail or…your male?" Azul said the last part somewhat suggestively.

"Wait, what, I don't get it" Nightmare said totally confused.

"SHE'S ASKING IF YOUR GAY" Ayame yelled from inside the library.

"KEEP READING! AND as for you I'm not gay, Scudo's the one you should be questioning" Nightmare growled.

"He's completely straight have you not seen his porn collection?" Ayame wondered loudly.

"KEEP READING, and I doubt it because over 75% of the dragons he flirted with were guys. And have you seen his porn collection?"

"Wait even the pink one?" Scudo cried.

"HE WAS MAROON! And seriously have you seen his porn collection?" Nightmare asked confused and frustrated.

"I'd say he was more magenta. And ya I've seen it, I walked into his room once and they were all over his walls, under his bed, in his pillowcase, under his mattress, in the shower, in his hamper, and one in the library. He even labeled his favorites 1-100. His favorite is the Tamaranean version of playboy, the second favorite would be censored on porn channels." Ayame said completely calm, "It keeps any girl way that would do anything so it's okay!"

"And YOU'RE THE ADULT of the team, no wonder Azul is as crazy as she is" Nightmare concluded.

"What do you mean CRAZY?" Azul growled, although sleepy laughter could be heard in the background.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish" Nightmare said quickly.

"I was speaking ENGLISH YOU F…."Azul was cut off by Nightmare hanging up his phone and swiftly throwing the battery out his window.

"Five bucks says she was about to say fire truck or the f-word" Ayame's cheery French voice rang from the library.

"Ten says it was fool" Scudo shouted at the library door.

"YOU KEEP READING AND AS FOR YOU" Nightmare roared at Scudo "LEARN TO READ BLOODY ENGILSH YOU PORN LOVING FOOL!"

**-back at titan tower-**

"HAHAHAHA….Oh man….oh..I can't…breathe….hahah" Icefire roared as she fell off the bed.

"NOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" Azul scolded really pissed that she had been tricked twice by Icefire.

"Who's to say I wasn't awake the whole time?" Icefire laughed as Azul growled and flipped her off.

"WHY YOU….ya know let's just get some breakfast." Azul said as she headed down stair, Icefire followed her.

"There's nothing in the fridge, well besides some blue stuff" Icefire said with disgust and fear.

"Let's just buy something at the bakery" Azul sighed as her stomach growled.

"But all we have is yen, British pounds, and Euros" Icefire said sadly as her stomach rumbled.

"No remember that little donation Steve gave us before his passing, and the one we got from MySpace. And the money Google owed for the idea Ayame gave them, and the money we got from Facebook, Microsoft, Yahoo, and Apple…..again" Azul smiled evilly, remembering the money her team "got".

"Oh ya lets eat!" Icefire smiled as she danced out the door.

"You've got mail." A monotone voice said coming from her phone.

"Who's emailing?" Azul asked Icefire, hoping their ordeal with their team was over.

"Ayame" Icefire sighed as she read the message. _Bonjour glace, scooter parle that tu regarde something in his room while he was reading his porn? What happened si vous plet?_

Icefire's face turned bright red and she replied _I'm pretty sure you KNOW WHAT I SAW!_

_Are you 100% sure I mean je suis trés stupide. Haha inlighten moi!_ Ayame texted by smiling evilly.

Icefire growled as she texted back _Think you stupid frenchie what guys do when they read porn alone…_

Ayame giggled to herself and texted _pour qui françaises garçons don't stoop to those levels!_

_Well apparently Italian guys do, well at least this one does _Icefire's eyes were now solid blue.

"Whats wrong?" Azul asked curious to why Ice was pissed off.

"THAT STUPID FRENCHIE IS PLAYING DUMB…ER" Icefire shouted.

_Je ne joue pas stupide ! do you think puff does that?_ Ayame laughed coyly.

Azul stood on her tip toes to read the messages, fury then filled her eyes, "LEAVE MI NOVIO OUT OF THIS YOU PERVERTIDAS" Azul growled and texted.

_Je suis__un pervers__, et alors? __beaucoup d'hommes__aiment__ça de moi__! __Je adore tu bleu._ Exclaims Ayame (this is what she said " i'm a pervert, so what? many men love that about me! I love you blue")

"That's it lets just ignore her texts and get food" Icefire said as they started to walk to the bakery, "HEY wait did you call me a pervert too?"

"ummmmm….Lets just go get the food" Azul said quickly trying not to make eye contact.

**-in Nightmare's cave-**

"Oh scootair!" Ayame yelled in her think French accent "oh! Scootair, j'ai un mission for tu!"

"Che cosa è la mia amica?" A heavy Italian accent responded.(this is what he said "What is it my friend" and this is Scudo but Ayame calls him Scooter and misprounous it)

"je need tu à sexte Glace" Ayame laughed with a sterotipical french laugh. (Glace=Ice) (sexte=sext)

"Sì, questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita" Scudo cheered happily(this is what he said "Yes, this is the happiest day of my life")

**-bakery in jump city-**

"Welcome to Great Harvest Bread Co., What would you like a slice of" A cheery woman asked as Azul and Icefire entered.

"Is a slice of everything an option?" Icefire eyes twinkled at the loaves of fresh bread, drool apparent on her chin.

The woman put her hand on her chin and actually took time to process the answer to the question, her eyes widen as she looked at the teen titans poster on the wall. _No, they can't be...can they? No they aren't the titans but they look like them, if they are related to the titans I better be nice to them. _The woman smiled at Icefire then nodded as she began to slice a loaf.

After Icefire devored her samples and Azul ate her own, the two then bought every loaf of bread the store had, as well as jams, jellys, butters, and pretty much anything else they sold.

"Wow" the woman smiling from ear to ear_ I can't wait till Friday thank god I get paid by commission! _She danced around in a circle as the bafled store manager saw the sence.

"Ashely you are now promoted to assistant manager and in charge of all sales involing superheros" The manager said when he finally stopped gawking.

Icefire and Azul then made a quick stop at the cave TBNL was parked and dropped off the majority of the food, that is to say the majority of food left Icefire didn't eat on the way there, and the rest that made it back now lined the Titans' shelves.

Azul sighed as she and Icefire went back to Azul's guest room so they could talk things over, with out having to worry about their titan relatives.

"Oh X'halthat Clorbag Varblernelk!" Icefire growled as she read the text messages on her phone.

"What did Scudo do?" Azul sighed while thinking _and why do i know Ayame had something to do with it._

"Just look" Icefire said before she started cursing in Tamaranean.

Azul took the phone and began to read, her eye twitched and she dropped the phone faster than her brother says tofu. "GOD that Italian, and Nightmare thought I was sick"

Just as Icefire grabbed her phone, Azul's started to ring.

"Hola" Azul said surprised by the call, slightly worried.

"Bonjour bleu, can I speak to mon petit frère s'il vous plaît ? " Ayame's voice sang sweetly in to the phone. (for those of you who don't speak frenglish here's what she said "hello blue, can I speak to my little brother please?")

"No, Ayame he'll kick us out if he finds out about you, if we wait till everyone else gets here then they only way they'd get us out is by force. And God knows the titans couldn't kick all of us out if they tried, we know everything about them thanks to the internet and snooping, and they don't know a thing about us, so there would be no way they could win a fight against us. Plus we can hide easily and hack their security system." Azul smiled amused at the thought of the titans trying to kick them out.

"But why do we have to go one at a time?" Ayame whined wishing they could just all go to see them together.

Icefire heard Ayame's complains and took the phone from Azul "Because meeting more than one of the Z-team members at once is considered a health hazard and a good way to get a restraining order against us …..again"

"Mysteria and the other People" Ayame shot back loudly, due to the fact she shouted and Icefire had just put it on speaker.

Then from somewhere in the background on Ayame's end an Italian accent called out "Titans Europe."

"The Titan Patrol" Azul yelled back, thoroughly annoyed.

"Can I please talk to mon petit frère?" Ayame asked sweetly, hoping to get a different answer if they were distracted.

"NO KUPLJUF!" Icefire shouted in a rage. (kupljuf= Stupid, this is supposed to be Tamaranean, no Google translate for Tamaranean )

This continued for about ten minutes, till Azul stopped finding it amusing and broke them up.

"Fine you can speak to him Ayame but it has to be in French and you can only say hi" Azul sighed knowing she didn't want to deal with this for the rest of the day.

"MERCI BLEU" Ayame cheered then addressed Icefire, "stupide nosicle"

"kupljuf frenchie" Icefire returned in a voice similar to how you would treat a hated co-worker in front of your boss.

Azul and Icefire then walked into the titans living quarters and found Robin sleeping in his investigation room. Azul then smiled evilly and turn the in-call volume all the way up and placed the speaker by his ear. Icefire held in her laugh and texted Ayame that she could say hi now.

"Bonjour, petite Richie" Ayame greeted happily (in case you're wondering Richie is what Robin used to go by as a child till he went to Wayne Manner and wanted to be called Dick for some reason) (if you haven't caught on yet here is what she said "Hello little Richie")

Robin began to stir and Azul and Icefire decided it was now a good time to split before he puts one and one together.

Shortly after the girls left Robin was having an awful nightmare, he began to mumble in his sleep "No Ayame I don't wanna wear that dress…no…stop…help….AHHHHHH"

Starfire heard a scream from the investigation room and immediately flew to Robin's aid. "Robin, what is the cause of your distress?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing Star I just had a nightmare about a demon…but she is safely in France" Robin reassured her.

"Do you have the phobia of demons? If so are you scared of friend Raven?" Starfire asked confused.

"No I'm not scared of demons and I'm not scared of Raven…..most of the time anyway. I was talking about my sister and she's more of a devil than a demon when I think about it." Robin concluded.

"If she is a devil then is France another way to say hell or the world that is under? I also thought you had to undertake in the wrong doing in order to have a devil go after you. Tell me Robin, what did you do that was so heinous?" Starfire asked even more confused than before.

"France is country not hell, I'm not sure what I did to get stuck with her, besides the fact I was born into the same family." Robin puzzled mostly on how they got to this point in the conversation.

"So your sister was a devil sent to kill you for being born, and because of her actions she was sent to France." Starfire concluded.

"Yes…..well no she isn't really a devil she is a human that's really annoying, Batman sent her to a year around boarding school in France for gifted children when she was six, I haven't seen her since. I dreamt she was back and trying to put me in a dress and play "feeding time" with the tigers at our circus….again"

"What?" Starfire was so confused her eyebrows knit together.

Robin laughed, _She is so cute when she's confused….and determined….and happy, she just cute in general._ "Forget it Star lets go get some breakfast" He smiled and then gave her a sweet kiss.

"Robin after we are done with the breaking of the fast may we visit the mall of shopping with Azul and my sister?" Starfire asked giving him her puppy eyes

"It's fine with me, you have to ask them though" And just as Robin said that Starfire was off in search of Azul and Icefire.

"Hello Robin" a hard tone called from behind him.

"Hey Ice your sister is looking for you" Robin replied as he turned around.

"I am aware of that but I was looking for you, may we talk in….private" Icefire's tone was a little more expressive that monotone but was still heavily guarded and she would not me his gaze.

"Umm….sure is something wrong" Robin asked as he opened the door to the investigation room.

The minute both of them were in the room Icefire locked the door. Robin was immediately suspicious, but before he could do anything he had duct tape over his mouth and Icefire had an icy hand on his neck and had him against the wall.

"You listen and you listen good, that fact you are dating my sister without my permission had me pissed off, but since you seem like a stand up guy I allow it, but one false move, you hurt her in any way or she gets pregnant before you marry her I'll put you through torture that is considered cruel on Tameran and will make you wish for death even if its slow UNDERSTAND?" Icefire growled her eyes glowing in an intense stare down.

Robin nodded and the ice that held him to the wall retreated, his neck felt warm again and he fell flat on his face, Icefire showed no mercy as she ripped the tape from his mouth and used her hand to muffle his cry.

"Oh and as far as you know this never happened, unless you want to be a human popsicle?" Icefire glared at a still groaning Robin.

"I get it will you help me up my legs are still deforesting" Robin snapped. _Stay strong their people respect that , plus then if I don't I won't be able to date Starfire , because I'll be dead or…worse _he thought.

"Sure" Icefire tone soften and she smiled slightly, "Knork'gorb" (knork'gorb = brother in law in Tamaranean)

"What did you call me?" Robin asked suspiciously still alittle shaken after his near death experience.

"You worry too much Knork'gorb" Icefire giggled and left the room.

Robin sighed and left as well, and found his team eating various pastries and baked goods, that he was pretty sure weren't there last night.

"Where did this food come from?" Robin asked confused, although it was partly because the blue mold in the fridge was gone.

"Icefire and Azul did the shopping of groceries before we had awakened" Starfire smiled and handed Robin a muffin.

"We only picked up baked goods and a few jams, and we cleaned alittle" Icefire pointed out.

"You all have been very generous and kind, we thought we'd return the favor" Azul chimed before munching her cinnamon toast.

"Hope you don't mind Knork'gorb" Icefire smirked at Robin's "I'm dying to know what you said in English" face.

Before Robin could ask what that meant again Starfire's face light up "How wonderful my sister thinks kindly toward you, this glorious!"

"Well pending marriages always are wonderful" Icefire smiled broadly at her sister.

"WAIT WH.. what is going on?" Robin asked concerned greatly.

"You have not taught him much of our culture Koriand'r, I'm alittle surprised" Icefire said innocently, although was using all her strength not to laugh at Robin's face.

"Well on Tameran usually when a person dates a royal they considerate as if that person is going to do the proposing of marriage." Starfire said with an awkward smile at her very panicked boyfriend.

"Like as if you gave her a ring of promise" Icefire smirked broader, still holding in her laugh, at Robin who was now as red as his shirt.

"Usually they are not viewed as that until another member of the royal family has told them they will be punished if they are doing the dating for the prospect of money or power, or the thing that would be the scandalous-" Starfire explanation was interrupted by her sister.

"Like pregnancy before marriage, the dumping of the royal, extra although this relationship is already Scandalous, a royal has doing the dating of someone common is thought of as such, let alone someone of a species, although humans and Tamaraneans can breed." Icefire said calmly, enjoying torturing Robin like this.

"Yes it has not happened, but since you have given your approval it will seem less of the scandalous" Starfire looked gratefully at her sister.

"Wait, approval?" Robin asked bewildered.

"Yes, as I was saying it is viewed as a pending marriage after a royal family member has told them the rules and approves of the non-royal member" Starfire replied happily at her soon to be fiancé.

"So you are saying that when Icefire tried to kill me a few moments ago she was testing me!" Robin roared.

"Yep, its tradition to grill 'em or in this case freeze 'em." Icefire laughed happily at the poor boy wonder she tricked, "Knork'gorb is Tamaranean for brother in law".

"When Icefire called you that she gave you her approval so now we are considered….how would you describe it dear sister?" Starfire asked unsure how to say it in a way that they would understand.

"Congraz, you're on the marriage proposal waiting list" Icefire cheered.

Robin was frozen by not enough not to notice the other titans and Azul had been watching and were now talking amongst themselves, while Azul made alittle pile of money.

**-What they other titans were saying while the other 3 were discussing the pending marriage-**

"pobre chico, engañado por que carámbano estúpida" Azul sighed, "Ay He's turning kinda red… five pounds says he faints" (this is what she said, "poor guy, tricked by that stupid icicle")

"I have 10 bucks says Icefire takes her approval back" Beast boy proclaimed as he slammed his money on the table.

"I'm placing my bet with BB, knowing Rob he's gonna say something stupid and get his approval denied." Cybrog threw a 20 in the pile.

"I place my bet with Azul, Robin will faint and he'll get revoke later." Raven placed a five in the pile. _Robin's emotions are overflowing if he doesn't faint, then I'm not an empath._

"I'll go get some popcorn" Azul turned into a cheetah and ran into the kitchen.

"I'll go get some drinks" Beast boy also turned into a cheetah and followed his sister to the kitchen.

"Ya know I kinda feel bad for him, he didn't even see this coming" Cyborg looked down at the pile with a little guilt.

"Yes, but he should have seen some of this coming he over analyzes everything else and he did know she was a princess." Raven stated flatly as usual.

"Hey I'm just glad it's not me" Beast boy interjected as he walked in with a large tray of glasses.

"No kidding" Azul chimed as she handed Raven the popcorn, "What I miss?"

Raven began retelling Azul and Beast boy what happened and then they all turned back to watch.

**-We have now caught up-**

"Are YOU TAKING BETS?" Robin growled.

"Well, que no vi que se viniendo, I had nothing to do with this" Azul denied as she gave the others a look of disapproval. (this is what she said "well I didn't see that coming")

"You STARTED IT!" Beast boy yelled at her knowing that he would most likely be the fall guy.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STATED IT, YOU ALL HAVE ON ADDITIONAL HOUR OF TRAINING!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE NOT MY LEADER YOU ESTUPIDO GRINGO!" Azul growled him.

Robin now forgetting his teams crimes and realized he was being a terrible host, "Sorry Azul its umm…. Just I used to just us titans…..he..he" He laughed uneasily under her hard gaze.

"Please let us not fight, we are friends, lets journey to the mall of shopping to do the bonding" Starfire interjected all of them.

"Do they have a book store?" Azul asked happily distracted.

"Yeah I can show you" Raven gave a small smile happy to find someone who enjoyed reading.

"Alright, I can get some more parts for my baby" Cyborg smiled happily at the thought of his car.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Icefire chuckled at everyone's eagerness.

**Next chapter**

**Things get worse and Azul first attempt at matchmaking! Plus Icefire forced to go clothes shopping with Starfire. **

**answer to last ch's question**

**Cypborg: Enough with the robot jokes already!(growls looking down)...yes**


	5. Not a chapter just a status update

YO peoples very sorry about the lack of writing-ness just wanted to let you know that updates will be coming And I would like to give thanks to my co authors' Hannah(Ayame), Caitlynn(Azul), & Morgan(Redonna) for helping me and that we will be busy sorry but with a stressful year and my computer dropping dead but I promise you this story isn't dead yet and one of the reasons it wasn't updated was because it was hard to get a hold of them all and please post reviews feed back is very important, its like liquid gold

Thanks to Rowin Wolfe and Sabrina Selene for reviews

Animexlovesxpi you are Ayame! (insertfacepalm)

Love Tk Wolf


End file.
